My Guardian Angel
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Sharpay, get out of here! Sharpay yelled, No! I won't leave you! Ryan yelled back, No! Just go! [Major Ryan and Sharpay sibling bonding, mild Troyella and Zekepay]
1. Trailer

Trailer for

My Guardian Angel

(Italics is voice over, bold italics is talking and actions)

"_Would you risk your life for someone you love?" _

_**Shows Ryan yelling, "Sharpay, get out of here!" and Sharpay yelling, "No, I won't leave you!" Ryan yells, "No! Just go!" **_

"_Starring Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens"_

_**Shows a shot of Troy walking hand in hand with Gabriella through a white hallway**_

"_Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman"_

_**Shows a show of Chad and Taylor knocking on the door of a large house**_

"_Lucas Grabeel and Ashley Tisdale"_

_**Shows Sharpay hugging Ryan, who is sitting in a hospital bed.**_

"_And Christopher Warren Jr. as Zeke, Ryne Sanborn as Jason, and Olesya Rulin as Kelsi."_

_**Show Zeke hugging Sharpay, and Jason laughing with Kelsi**_

"_Coming soon"_


	2. My Guardian Angel

My Guardian Angel

_Summary: During the weekend, the gang goes to the Evans' house for a movie, when Sharpay and Ryan go out to the store to get some snacks. On the way to the store, some men grab Sharpay and pull her into an alley. Ryan tries to stop them, but is in vain. Will Ryan be willing to risk his life for his little sister? (Contains major Sharpay and Ryan sibling bonding, mild Troyella and Zekepay) _

One day, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, and Ryan and Sharpay Evans were waiting outside of East High for their friends, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and Kelsi Nielson, to come out of school so they could walk home together. Finally, they came out and the gang of nine started on their way home together. "Aren't you glad it's the weekend?" Ryan asked. "Yeah, finally! It seemed like such a long week," Gabriella (also known as Gabi) commented. "Well, you guys wanna hang out this weekend?" Chad asked. Sharpay informed them, "Do you guys wanna come to our house for a movie tonight?"

"Sure!" the rest of the gang exclaimed. "OK," Ryan started, "What movies should we watch?" Gabi said, "What about... well, I don't have a movie idea really." Taylor asked, "Well, what about like, Grease, or um, like um, like, let's see, umm, Lord of the Rings or something?" Troy stated, "Sure, any other ideas?" Jason questioned, "What about, The Mummy?" Kelsi agreed, "Yeah, I love all those movies!" Zeke added, "So, we're watching Grease, a Lord of the Rings movie, and The Mummy?" The others nodded and Gabi asked, "Which Lord of the Rings should we watch?" Taylor exclaimed, "Oh! We should watch The Two Towers, I love that one!" Chad said, "Yeah, that one's pretty good." Ryan and Sharpay told them, "So, we're all set. A movie at our house tonight, and we're watching Grease, Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and The Mummy." Troy asked, "What time should we get there?" Sharpay replied, "Around five would be good, and after you get there, we'll rent the movies and get some snacks, OK?"

"OK," the gang nodded in agreement.

That night, Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke walked or called a taxi to the Evans' mansion and Chad and Taylor knocked on the door. Sharpay opened the door and greeted them, "Hey guys! Come on in!" They stepped into the mansion and Sharpay led them to the huge living room. The living room had glossy hardwood floors, two three-seat couches squished next to each other up against the wall, with a love-seat squished right next to them, a recliner chair and a glass coffee table in the center, with a huge TV. Sharpay asked, "You guys wanna have some pizza and some pop first?" They nodded and Sharpay led them to the large kitchen, with a breakfast nook in the center of the linoleum floor. They each had two slices of pizza and two cups of Coca-Cola. When it was around six, it had begun to get darker, so Sharpay and Ryan said, "We'll go rent the movies and get some snacks."

"OK," the others replied. Sharpay and Ryan walked out the door and down the street to the Blockbuster down the street, and after that, they'd walk down _that_ street to the Target store to get chips and popcorn and those type of movie snacks. While they were walking down the sidewalk, four men grabbed Sharpay and pulled her into an alley. Ryan ran after her and tried to pull her out of the men's grip, but his effort was in vain. "Ryan, help!" Sharpay pleaded. Ryan grabbed her hand and was able to yank her from their grip. The men then surrounded Ryan and prevented him from getting out of the alley. Ryan yelled, "Sharpay get out of here!" Sharpay yelled, "No, I won't leave you!" Ryan yelled back, "No! Just go!" Sharpay was about to argue, but Ryan had slipped from her sight, and she heard blows being given, and groans of pain. Sharpay ran to the end of the street and fumbled for her cell phone. She dialed 9-1-1.

_Sharpay's Conversation with 9-1-1:_

Officer: Hello, what is your emergency?

Sharpay: My brother's getting beat up!

Officer: Where are you now?

Sharpay: Umm, I'm on the intersection of Tisdale Road and Grabeel Court.

Officer: We'll be there as soon as possible, OK? Try to stay calm, miss.

Sharpay: OK, please hurry.

_End Conversation_

Sharpay looked to the alley nervously and saw that the five men that had surrounded Ryan run out of the alley. She ran in and saw Ryan lying on the ground in a crumpled heap on his side. She ran to his side, put him on his back, and shook him crying, "Ryan! Ryan! Wake up Ryan!" He moaned lightly and she calmed down a bit. She took out her cell again and dialed Gabriella's number.

_Sharpay's Conversation with Gabriella:_

Gabi: Hello?

Sharpay: Gabi? Gabi!

Gabi: Sharpay? What is it? What's wrong?

Sharpay: Ryan, he's hurt, a bunch of men beat him up!

Gabi: _What?_

Sharpay: They said that the ambulance is on the way.

Gabi: OK, we'll get to the hospital as soon as we can, OK?

Sharpay: Thanks.

Gabi: 'Bye.

Sharpay: 'Bye.

_End Conversation_

"What's wrong, Gabi?" Troy asked with a worried tone in his voice. "Ryan's been hurt, we need to get to the hospital, now," she replied. Taylor asked, "How bad?" Chad answered, "It must've been really bad if he had to go to the hospital. They hopped into Troy's car and he drove them all to the hospital.

Meanwhile, the ambulance had just arrived and the paramedics had put Ryan on a stretcher. Sharpay climbed into the back of the ambulance with her brother's stretcher and rode with him all the way to the hospital. While he was in the ambulance, the paramedics put an IV into his left hand, and a breathing mask on his face. The ride to the hospital was nerve-racking for Sharpay. She kept thinking of the worst thing that could happen to Ryan, and that panicked her even more than she was already. The rest of the gang, however, were worried too. On the way to the hospital, Gabriella asked, "Why would anyone wanna hurt Ryan?" Troy replied, "I don't know, Gabi." Taylor said, "I hope he's not hurt _too_ bad." Chad comforted her, "I'm pretty sure that he'll be fine." They got to the hospital, and they ran through the doors and up to the front desk.

"Has a Ryan Evans been checked in yet?" The lady at the desk said, "Yes, just now. He's in the ICU room 1123 **(A/N: November 23 is Lucas's b-day, that's why I used it as the number.) **They ran to the ICU part of the hospital, skimmed the rooms for the room number of 1123. Then, they found it. Not by the room number, but because they saw Sharpay sitting in a chair outside of the room, crying. They ran over to her, then she sobbed, "Why did they do it?" The others figured that Sharpay was talking about the men beating up Ryan. Gabi replied, "I don't know, Shar, just, well, I don't know." They sat with her in the other chairs and then a doctor came out. Sharpay asked, "Will my brother be OK?" The doctor explained, "Your brother has suffered from a collapsed lung, and a broken rib, and many cuts and bruises. He is in very critical condition. We're afraid that he may not last the night." Chad said, "Well, thank you," then the doctor walked away.

Sharpay collapsed into her chair and gasped, "He might... die?" The others just looked at each other with worried faces. Kelsi said, worried, and close to tears, "What if he doesn't make the night?" Jason and Zeke said at the same time, "Don't even go there." She nodded sadly, Jason put an arm around her, and everyone stood around Sharpay in a semicircle, hoping for better news about Ryan, and Zeke stood right next to Sharpay, with one of his arms around her shoulder. After a while, a nurse came out and said, "Is there a Sharpay Evans present?" Sharpay stood up and asked, "Is Ryan OK?" The nurse said, "He has improved, but he is still in critical condition." Sharpay nodded, then the nurse added, "He will most definitely make it through the night." Sharpay smiled weakly, then the nurse said, "You can go see him now, if you want." Zeke smiled at Sharpay, then the two of them hugged each other tightly. Jason said, "Sharpay, you go first, and don't ask if we're sure of it, we're most definitely sure." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "OK, OK. Anything else, _Mother?" _Everyone burst out laughing, then Sharpay walked into Ryan's hospital room.

She sat next to her older brother and held his hand, and whispered, "Ryan, please get better soon, I know that the nurse said you've improved, but I'm still worried." Then, a knock came on the door. "Come in," Sharpay called. She was expecting just the gang to come, but in walked her parents as well. Sharpay's mom looked a lot like Sharpay, but, of course, older, and her dad was the older image of Ryan. Her mom said to Troy and the rest of the gang, "I don't think I've officially told you my name. I'm Lisa Evans," then she held out her hand. They each shook it, then Sharpay and Ryan's dad said, "I'm Mike Evans, their dad." They shook his hand too. **(A/N: Mike and Lisa Tisdale are Ashley Tisdale's parents's names, so, yeah)** The gang and Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat down in various chairs around the room and the gang introduced themselves. Troy started, "I'm Troy Bolton."

"I'm Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabi if you want."

"I'm Chad Danforth."

"I'm Taylor McKessie."

"I'm Zeke Baylor."

"I'm Jason Cross.

"I'm Kelsi Nielson." Then, Mr. Evans turned to Sharpay, "I don't think I know you, what's your name again?" Everyone laughed, then Sharpay said, "That's hilarious Dad." Mr. Evans said, "You're my daughter?" Everyone laughed again, then Mrs. Evans asked, "Did you guys did to watch a movie?" Zeke answered, "Sharpay and Ryan were gonna go get the movies and snacks, you know, when it happened, Mrs. Evans." She replied, "You can call me Lisa. I've never been much for the 'Mrs. Evans' thing." Mr. Evans added, "And please, call me Mike, I never really did like being called 'Mr. Evans,' it reminds me of my school days, when I got in trouble with a teacher." Lisa (Mrs. Evans) teased him, "That must've been a lot, right honey?" Mike (Mr. Evans) said, "Well, why don't _you_ like being called Mrs. Evans?" She replied, "Well Mike, it makes me feel, well, old, like some old teacher or something." Sharpay laughed, "Seriously?" Her parents nodded, then her dad said, "Shar, I'll trust you to keep this a secret, and to _not_ tell your brother, otherwise, we'll use your baby nickname _in front of your friends_."

Sharpay seemed to wince, then Zeke exclaimed, "What was it?" Everyone agreed, "Yeah, tell us, tell us!" Lisa and Mike exchanged smirks, then Sharpay panicked, "Mom, Dad, don't tell!" It was _a bit_ too late for that. Mike had already started his sentence. "Oh, don't worry Honey-Bear, we wouldn't tell." Sharpay blushed like crazy and Kelsi laughed, _"Honey-Bear?"_ Sharpay nodded embarrassedly and everyone started laughing. Lisa said, "Mike, that was your nickname for her, my nickname for her was Sugarpie." Sharpay blushed even more, and everyone was splitting their sides from laughter. Then Sharpay declared, "I'm gonna tell Ryan what you told me about being called 'Mr. and Mrs. Evans'."

Mike said, "That's fine, we're even, then." Sharpay nodded her head and then, Mike and Lisa, and the rest of the gang, started a conversation about musicals, and East High, and basketball, and decathlons, and almost anything you can imagine. A doctor came in and said, "I'm sorry, but everyone who is not family must leave, visiting hours are over." Gabi nodded and walked out the door, and the six others followed after bidding goodbye and goodnight to Sharpay and her parents. Ryan's family stayed in silence for a while, then Lisa yawned, "I'm getting tired, maybe we should turn in." Mike nodded in agreement and they made themselves comfortable in the chairs, which were luckily cushioned. Sharpay put her arms on Ryan's bed, and rested her head in her arms. In a few minutes, she was sound asleep, and so were her parents.

The next day, as soon as visiting hours started (at eight) Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason were all at the hospital, sitting outside of Ryan's room, and waiting for news about him. Preferably good news, that is. Sharpay came out, stretching and yawning. "Hey, Shar. How was last night?" Zeke asked. Sharpay said, "It was good, and there was no panicking situations." Zeke nodded, and then he asked, "Well, did the doctors give you any news, Honey-Bear?" Taylor added, "Yeah, did they, Sugarpie?" Jason and Kelsi burst out laughing first, and that caused a chain reaction, which caused everyone else to laugh. Sharpay scowled, "I'm about to kill you." Zeke nodded and said, "OK." Mike and Lisa came out and said, "You guys can come in now, if you want." The gang nodded and walked in and seated themselves in various chairs.

Mike asked, "So, how did you guys come to know Sharpay and Ryan?" Troy explained, "Well, you know they've been in all 17 school musicals, and when Gabi and I got a callback, they sorta got mad." Chad said, "Correction, _Sharpay_ got sorta mad." Lisa nodded, "Yeah, Sharpay's always been one to want to be the center of attention, so, I could understand that." Sharpay exclaimed, "Mom!" Lisa shrugged, "It's true." Gabi added, "So, since Taylor wanted me to be on the decathlon, and the Wildcats were thinking Troy's head wouldn't be in the game, Taylor and Chad, and the Wildcats and the decathlon people put together a plan that would put my head in the decathlon, and Troy's head in the game." Troy corrected, "You mean, they wanted pretty much to rip us apart, to get us in the decathlon or the basketball game."

Gabi shrugged in agreement. Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Taylor looked at each other and started apologizing. Chad and the Wildcats said, "Dude, we didn't know you liked singing that much," and Taylor said, "Guys, we're sorry, we didn't know that it would make you feel that bad. Now you know we'd never hurt you like that, right?" Troy and Gabi laughed, "That's OK... I suppose." Troy said, "I'm gonna go get a drink." Gabi agreed, "Me, too." The two of them walked out of the room and out into the white hallway. Gabi asked, "Troy, do you think Ryan will be all right?" Troy replied, "Well, I really hope he will be, and he probably will, I mean, he's related to Sharpay, and she fights for what she wants, so, Ryan might fight to live, and win." Gabi nodded, "Good point." They walked around, not even looking for a vending machine, and Troy's hand found its way to Gabi's, and soon, they were walking hand-in-hand through the white hallway. Their feet led them back to the door of Ryan's room. Gabi said, blushing, "I'm not that thirsty anymore."

"Neither am I," Troy replied. They detached hands and walked back into Ryan's hospital room. They sat back down when Chad said, "Gabi, what song did you and Troy sing at the ski lodge when you guys met?" Troy and Gabi said at the same time, "The Start of Something New." Mike and Lisa asked, "Could you sing some of it for us?" They nodded, and they sang the refrain together:

_This could be the start of somethin' new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, ohh _

_And now lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of somethin' new_

Mike and Lisa politely applauded them and complimented them, "Your voices go perfectly together," or, "You sound beautiful." Troy and Gabi thanked them and then, the whole gang and Mike and Lisa started talking about the school and musicals. Then, there was a knock on the door. When Kelsi went to answer it, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and Miss Montez were there. Mr. Bolton introduced himself and his wife, "I'm Jack Bolton, and this is my wife, Starla." They shook hands with Mike and Lisa and Miss Montez introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Gina Montez." She shook hands with Mike and Lisa as well, and then, the parents got to talking, and sometimes, embarrassing their children. Troy, Gabi, and Sharpay blushed whenever they heard anything embarrassing about them, while the others laughed their heads off. The kids dominated one side of Ryan's bed, while the parents ruled the other. The two sides talked about just anything you could think of, and the parents made good friends with each other. Soon, eight o'clock came, and everyone left except for Mike, Lisa, and Sharpay.

Monday was the next day, and unfortunately, everyone had to go to work, or to school. During the day, Sharpay received pitiful looks and sympathetic stares. She hated it. _I mean, it's not like Ryan actually died, _she thought. She ignored all of this and stuck around her friends, who were the only people that treated her the same. At 3:10, the dismissal bell rang, and the gang agreed that they'd all get a ride to Sharpay's house, then they'd get a taxi to go to the hospital. They did that, and they were soon seated around Ryan's bed, talking, doing homework, you know, usual after school activities. At around five o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Sharpay went to answer it, and Jack, Starla, Gina, Mike, and Lisa were there. She let them in, and as usual, the adults talked on one side of Ryan's bed, while the teens talked on the other side of Ryan's bed. They repeated this process of going to work or school, coming to the hospital, and talking for a week. During that week, all the other parents of the kids in the gang came, and soon, they were all as close as the gang was to each other. When it was exactly two weeks since Ryan was beaten, the gang and the parents were closer than ever. Sharpay had fallen asleep while the others were talking and then, someone woke up. Not Sharpay, but the only other person that wasn't awake.

Ryan. He blinked, staring at the ceiling, and then he asked, "What happened? Where am I?" Zeke commented, "You know, that sounded like Ryan." Kelsi looked over and said, "It _is_ Ryan!" Jason exclaimed, "Dude, you're awake!" The parents looked over and Mike and Lisa hugged Ryan, making sure not to squish Sharpay. "Honey, we were so worried," Lisa said. "We're just glad you're OK," Mike added. Jack and Starla smiled and said, "Good to see you up, Ryan," while Gina said, "We're so glad you're finally up." David and Martha (Chad's parents), **(A/N: David and Martha are Corbin Bleu's parents, but I'm not so sure of his mom's name. I couldn't find Monique's parents, or anyone else in here. Oh, and Starla is Zac Efron's mom's name, and Gina is Vanessa's mom) **and Taylor's parents, Zeke's parents, Jason's parents, and Kelsi's parents said pretty much the same thing.

Sharpay was still asleep in all the midst of this, and when she finally woke up around ten minutes later, she got a surprise. "Oh my gosh! Ryan, you're awake!" she screamed. She threw her arms around his neck, almost suffocating him. "Shar," Ryan started, patting her arm, "Could you let go?" She gasped, "Oh, sorry." She smiled, "I can't believe you're awake, you've been out for two weeks!" Ryan frowned, "So, that means I've got a lot of schoolwork to catch up on, huh?" Kelsi replied, "Let's just say you'll have a hard time digging yourself out of the pile of homework." Ryan groaned, then Chad said, "Dude, at least you're awake." Ryan shrugged, "You've got a point, I guess." Gabi agreed, "Yeah, I'm sure that the teachers will let you have lots of extra time to catch up." Troy added, "Yeah, I'm sure they will, I mean, you were in the hospital, they should give you a break."

Mike said, "They're right, you know." Sharpay exclaimed, "Oh! I just remembered!" Then, she told him why her parents didn't like being called 'Mr. and Mrs. Evans'. Ryan laughed really hard, then Lisa said, "Well, we called your little sister by her old baby nicknames." Ryan laughed even harder, then Zeke teased Sharpay, "How are you feeling, Sugarpie?" Jason added, "Yeah, Honey-Bear, how are you?" Sharpay stated, "You'd better be glad you're in a hospital, because I'm about to kill you." Zeke said in mock fear, "Oh, help me!" And right after he said that, Sharpay smacked his arm as hard as she possibly could. "OW!" Zeke exclaimed. Sharpay smirked, "You had your chance." Ryan stated, "She's right, Zeke, you should've stopped while you had your chance." Zeke questioned, "Who's side are you on, exactly?"

Jason commented, "It's hard to tell right now." All the people in the room nodded and Ryan shrugged again. Kelsi said, "Do you know when you can go home?" The doctor was standing at the door and said, "Mr. Evans, you're finally awake. You should be able to go home within two or three days." Ryan sighed and said, "Thank you for telling me." The doctor continued, "You should start rehab tomorrow, and two days after that, you'll be free to go home." Sharpay smiled, "Thanks for telling us." With that, the doctor smiled at them and left the room. "Well, you'll be free soon, Ryan," Mike stated. Lisa asked, "Sharpay, honey, did you get your brother's assignments for him?" Sharpay nodded, fumbled around with a brown paper bag, and pulled out a sheet of looseleaf paper. Ryan looked down his assignment list and sighed, "Kels, you were right, I'm gonna have a hard time doing all this."

"That's not _all_ you have," Sharpay stated, "Look on the back." Ryan did, and he sighed again. Sharpay added, "You have just a bit more," and with that, she pulled out another sheet of looseleaf paper, covered front and back with assignment pages. She also pulled out a blue folder with worksheets that Ryan had to do, and a bunch of looseleaf paper. She also pulled out all these books: a math textbook and workbook, a literature textbook, science textbook, English textbook and workbook, a drama textbook, a history textbook, and more. Ryan groaned and she said, "It's not that much." Ryan retorted, "Easy for you to say, you already did it, or, at least most of it."

Sharpay shrugged and said, "Here's the folder of worksheets, and you're gonna need to read a lot of stuff to be able to get any of those questions." Troy added, "Well, you have two days in the hospital, you might wanna get to work." Gabi stated, "Here's a pencil and a pen, and good luck with that. You're gonna need it." Ryan nodded and got to work. Soon, he was about quarter of a way done, well, after an hour of work. When the doctor walked in, he asked, "How is your work coming?" Ryan shrugged, "Half a page down, one and a half more to go." The doctor smiled and said, "Tomorrow, you'll start rehab after lunch, OK?" Ryan nodded and then continued work as the doctor talked to Mike and Lisa.

The next day, Ryan was on the second page of homework, and it was just before lunch. He ate heartily, and soon after, the doctor called him to rehab. He first had Ryan take baby steps around the room, then he had him walk normal. He sat in a wheelchair and the doctor had Chad push Ryan down to the official rehab room. He walked on the treadmill, and did more. Soon, he was halfway done. He was pushed by Troy in the wheelchair back to the room, and he fried his mind trying to do more work. Sharpay said, "Give yourself a break Ryan, you're gonna kill yourself." Ryan obeyed and put down the books. "Hey, at least you got the entire first page done, and that was front and back," Kelsi stated. Ryan nodded, and they talked until it was time for the gang to go.

The following day, which was Tuesday, the news spread through East High that Ryan was finally awake. Sharpay had collected all the work that Ryan had completed to give to the teachers, and she was collecting his homework for that day. This routine continued until Thursday, which was the day that Ryan was finally at school. Everyone greeted him enthusiastically and he was actually _glad_ to be at school. When he said this, Chad, Zeke, and Jason pretended to have a heart attack and Jason said, "The hospital's driven him over the edge."

"Shut up," Ryan said. Soon, everything was back to normal, and the gang had planned to go to the Evans' to catch the movies that they were going to watch. When Friday was there, at around five, they all made their way to Sharpay and Ryan's house, and then Sharpay said, "Ryan and I are gonna get the movies, and the snacks." Kelsi joked, "Be more careful this time." Sharpay stuck her tongue out at her, and they made their way to Blockbuster, then to Target. When they came back, Ryan said triumphantly, "Ha! We didn't even get one scratch." Kelsi shrugged as Gabi went to go get the drinks, and Taylor went to pop the popcorn, and to get bowls for the chips that they had bought.

Soon, they were all settled in the couches. On the first three seating couch was Chad, Taylor then Kelsi, then on the three seating couch next to that were Jason (next to Kelsi), Zeke, and Sharpay. On the love seat were Troy and Gabi, then on the recliner next to Gabi was Ryan. They passed the snacks around as they watched (and sang to) Grease, they laughed and the girls hugged the guys during Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and they laughed and sometimes got startled while they were watching The Mummy. Then, after all the movies, it was about ten o'clock, so they played spin the bottle. Troy went to go get an empty pop bottle and he sat down. The guy sat on one side of the circle while the girls got the other side. Troy was the first to spin the bottle, and it landed on the person across from him, which was Gabi. Sharpay asked, "Gabi, truth or dare?" Gabi thought, "Truth."

Sharpay grinned mischievously, "Do you have a crush on Troy?" Gabi's eyes widened and then Sharpay asked, "Do you have a crush on Troy?" Gabi looked down and mumbled, "Yes." Kelsi and Taylor said, "Ooohh, Troy and Gabi, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Both Gabi and Troy blushed as Ryan said, "Gabs, spin the bottle." This time, it landed on Kelsi. "Truth or dare," the girls asked. Kelsi said boldly, "Dare." Gabi said, "Kelsi, I dare you to kiss Jason, on the lips." Kelsi and Jason blushed like crazy and then Kelsi kissed him. The girls giggled and the boys teased Jason. Kelsi spun the bottle, and it landed on Chad. Kelsi asked, "Truth or dare?" Chad answered, "Truth." Kelsi asked, "Chad, do you have a crush on Taylor?" Chad paused and slowly nodded his head, "Ohhh," the boys said in unison. Taylor blushed and then Chad spun the bottle, and it landed on Taylor. He immediately said, "Truth or dare?" Taylor responded, "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on me?" Chad asked. Taylor blushed and muttered, "Yeah." Chad and Taylor were teased, "Chad and Taylor sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They just blushed as Taylor spun the bottle. This time, it landed on Troy. Taylor said, "Truth or dare?" Troy said, "Dare." Taylor said, "Troy, I dare you to tell us if you have a crush on Gabi or not."

_Typical, _Troy thought, _they think of some way to make me tell that even if it's a dare_. Troy said, "I have a crush on her." Gabi's eyes went wide as everyone said, "Ooohh." Troy spun the bottle and it landed on Zeke. Zeke took a truth question, and Troy asked if he had a crush on Sharpay. He nodded, and everyone laughed. Here are the results of the game: Troy and Gabi admitted they had a crush on each other, the same thing happened to Kelsi and Jason, Chad and Taylor, and Zeke and Sharpay. Troy kissed Gabi, Chad kissed Taylor, Zeke kissed Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi kissed, and the gang found out that Ryan had a crush on a girl at school. They were all dared to do stupid things too. Troy had to cross his eyes and make a fish face at the same time. Gabi had to act like a total idiot for five minutes, Chad had to giggle like a girl and say, "I love pretty pink ponies," (he was dared to do that by Zeke). Taylor had to sniff Chad's shoe, Sharpay had to go and wear one of Ryan's outfits, Ryan had to play one-on-one basket ball with Jason, Zeke had to dance to the entire song of What I've Been Lookin' For.

Jason had to allow the girls to smother him with make-up, wear high heels, and let them take a picture of him. Kelsi needed to dance to Bop to the Top with Ryan. When this was all over, it was eleven o'clock, and since the entire gang was spending the night, they were all ready to watch another movie and fall asleep watching it. The girls and boys took turns changing into their pajamas and all that stuff, and they lugged their sleeping bags down to the living room in front of the TV and popped the rest of the popcorn and poured the rest of the chips and pop into bowls and cups. This time, they watched the new version of King Kong, which Ryan and Sharpay already owned. In the middle of the movie, Gabi and Sharpay fell asleep, and a few minutes later, Taylor and Kelsi were out like a light. About an hour later, the boys fell asleep, and the TV was drowned out with a deep sleep hanging over the nine close friends.

_The End_


End file.
